


The One and Only

by shallowwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut, a joke gone too far, i will never look at a ketchup bottle the same again, this is a joke, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowwriter/pseuds/shallowwriter
Summary: SANSXKETCHUP Oneshot.I did this for shits and giggles, but might’ve taken it a bit too far. So warning ahead.
Relationships: Sans & Ketchup, Sans/Ketchup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> You’re not a true fan if you’ve never shipped this (jk).  
> I made this in 10 minutes so there’s probably tons of grammar errors.   
> Setting is wherever you want it to be.

Sans strokes the curvature of the shaft, her sides glistening under the dim light of the room. 

He could only stare in awe at the smooth tantalizing sides of his beloved. A drop of her sweat rolled down on her left circumference under his heated gaze. 

He cupped her gently with both his skeletal hands and could not love her more from the fact that she fit perfectly within them. She was made for him and him for her in every way. 

Sans went down to lick off the drop of sweat. Sweet, as expected. 

His thumbs smoothed over her glistening glad figure for a while before landing on the top fold. She’d been uncapped beforehand. He let the tip of his rounded claws take their time unpeeling each bit of her, moving her edges up one by one. All the while his gaze stayed right on the red she wore so well every day. 

Finally, she popped right open and Sans let out a visible shudder at the very sound. She was new.

This was her first time, unlike him, but he would make sure to clean her inside out like it was his first as well. He slowly licked the edges, testing the quality out. As always, he was not disappointed, and drank her fluids like the heavenly fountain of luxury that she always had been to him. Even in the darkest of times, she’d been there to cradle his mental wounds. He could not have asked for a better partner to end his days with. Days, too similar with one another, would’ve merged one with the other otherwise.

After drinking her up to his soul’s content, he began to lick the inside of her, or what was left of it. There would be not even the smallest bit of residue left when he was done with her.

With those thoughts in mind, his teeth parted his teeth and went to suck her neck, his tongue licking along the outside. She was as smooth as ever, if not smoother once inside. He moaned at the taste, sucking any drizzle of contents she had left inside of her. The squelching noises echoed within the room while he did this and ended with a pop as he finished within her. She was absolutely soaked in his juices.

Sans was left satisfied in the end. He couldn’t wait to open her up all over again.


End file.
